The present disclosure relates to an imaging apparatus that captures an image of a subject as a stereoscopic image.
In medical practice, for example, an image captured with use of an endoscope has been displayed on an eyepiece or a monitor receiver and observed to diagnose an affected part of a body. In addition, surgery under the use of an endoscope, which is performed while observing an image displayed on an eyepiece or a monitor receiver, has been rapidly diffused in recent years. In particular, the demand for an endoscope apparatus capable of stereoscopically showing an affected part of a body has increased.
For example, Japanese Patent Application Laid-open No. Hei 7-20388 (hereinafter, referred to as Patent Document 1) discloses an endoscope device configured to image a subject at a specified parallax angle by a stereoscopic imaging unit to obtain video signals, and independently display two images based on the video signals on both eyes of a user so that the user can stereoscopically view the subject.
In addition, Japanese Patent Application Laid-open No. Hei 10-62697 (hereinafter, referred to as Patent Document 2) discloses an endoscope device including a lens, a CCD (Charge Coupled Device), a drum, and a motor. The lens forms an image of an observed part via a diaphragm in an eyepiece. The CCD has an imaging surface at the image-forming position of the lens. The drum divides the image of the observed part, which is formed by the lens, into two of left and right parts and supplies them to the imaging surface of the CCD. The motor drives the drum to rotate.